


The Mundane Club

by Sent2TheBeast



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clalec BroTP - Freeform, Clary and Alec watch movies, Gen, clalec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sent2TheBeast/pseuds/Sent2TheBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary knows Alec isn't really in tune with mundane culture, including movies, but when she finds out Alec hasn't watched The Breakfast Club...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mundane Club

"You WHAT?!" Clary's voice is loud and incredulous and Alec finds a familiar sense of aggravation creeping into his chest. 

"Movies are a mundane thing, I don't like mundanes, why would I like movies?"

"Um...because movies are awesome?" Clary responded, offended. 

"Guys," Alec turned to face his siblings. 

"Sorry dude," Jace squeezed Alec's shoulder "But Clary's right,"

"Yeah..." Izzy interjected, sounding somewhat sorry to betray her brother "Even  _I_ have seen The Breakfast Club,"

"But..."

"No," Clary shook her head, vibrant red curls dancing beside her face. "Remember when you hated me?"

"Still do..." Alec huffed under his breath

"No you don't," Clary countered.  _You're right I don't_ Alec thought, but refused to admit. "So remember when you hated me because of all that Valentine crap and you thought I was a threat to everyone including Jace, yadda yadda. But then you decided to, I don't know, get to know me and you actually started liking me, and now Izzy and Jace are jealous of our undying friendship?" Clary was being dramatic, but it still brought a small smile to Alec's lips. 

"Sure..." 

"Well, you've never seen a movie, because you don't like mundanes. Well guess what? You're not going to judge a book by its cover anymore."

"I thought we were watching a movie?"

Alec flushed as the other three burst into laughter. "We are," Clary said, wrapping her fingers around his wrist "It's just an expression, it means don't judge something or someone before you get to know it or them,"

"Oh,"

"Imagine if you'd judged Magnus right away and decided never to fall for his devilish good looks and his magical warlock charm,"

"I would ne-" Alec was genuinely offended at that, but stopped when he noticed Clary wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Movies are much shorter than relationships, and if you hate it, we'll turn it off and you can knock me on my ass in training or something until you feel better, deal?"

Alec pretended like he was actually contemplating this decision, because the only thing he loved more than his relationship with Clary was watching Clary struggle to fight him. A swell of pride rushed into his chest at that, because Clary was definitely getting better every time they trained. She'd even managed to get a few blows in on him. "Deal,"

"Come on!" she pulled him towards the door. 

"Wait, we're going now?"

"Yes,"

"But,"

"Wait here," Clary said, releasing his hand while she dashed into her room to grab something Alec only realized was pj's when they were half way to...

"Where are we going?"

"I'm ashamed of you Alexander," Clary stated "I thought you would have known the way to your boyfriend's apartment by now," 

"We're going to Magnus'?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Because I figured that A. You'd be more tolerable of this whole thing if you were somewhere familiar, B. Magnus has a huge collection of DVDs and a very large television, and C. He can conjure up movie candy and popcorn so I don't have to put any effort into this,"

"Is Magnus going to watch with us?" Alec couldn't help the excitement in his voice. 

"He said he wasn't speaking with you again, until you've seen The Breakfast Club, he's actually ashamed,"

"You're kidding, right?" he said, pulling the key to their apartment  _"_ By the Angel," he muttered to himself,  _their_ apartment, out of his pocket and unlocking the door. Clary knocked when they got up the stairs.

"Magnus," Clary called "It's"

"By the Angel, Clary" Alec said, his voice in tune with his eye roll, he twisted the door handle and stepped into the apartment "You don't have to knock,"

"Well I'm sorry I have some manners Mr. Grumpypants McGee," 

"Hello biscuit," Magnus said, walking straight past Alec's open arms to wrap Clary in a hug. 

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Alec mused. Magnus pulled away from Clary, throwing an arm over her shoulder and guiding her toward the living room. 

"I've got a blanket fort all set up for you, concessions too, all you have to do my dear is press play,"

"Thanks!" Clary said, kissing his cheek quickly before running off to the bathroom to change clothes. Alec wandered sullenly to the living room, ready to plop down on the floor and tell Clary to turn the movie off after two minutes. But then he noticed the pajamas, folded neatly on the couch and an even better idea came to him. Silently hoping that Clary would take some time wrestling that skin tight leather shirt Izzy had let her borrow off, Alec pulled off his shirt. Right there in the living room, and tried to hide his smirk as Magnus' eyes shot straight to Alec's bare torso like a fly to a light. Instead of putting on his favorite baggy t-shirt, he unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them, the AC tickling his skin. Magnus licked his lips a little, disappointment bubbling in his throat as Magnus managed to tear his eyes away. Alec slipped into the sweatpants, the ones Magnus had bought him because of the way they made his ass look. Alec had avoided blushing by sheer force of will as he turned around to give Magnus a full view, before he shoved the t-shirt over his head, and Magnus was able to walk away.

"Mags," Alec called, turning around "Are you joining us?"  _Got him_ Alec thought, when Magnus' eyes glimmered with the look Magnus reserved for only the most explicit sentences. He opened his mouth to say something, and in the blink of an eye, he snapped his jaw closed and turned his back to Alec. Alec padded over on bare feet, and wrapped his arms around Magnus. "Come on," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear. Magnus closed his eyes and hummed in gentle satisfaction. "Talk to me,"

"Alec stop harassing your boyfriend!" Clary yelled, and Alec jumped, pulling his arms away, and looking down at the floor, the definition of guilt. Alec grumbled, but headed towards the living room, Clary linking her arm through he as he passed her. "It's okay Alec, it'll be over before you know it!" she flashed a bemused smirk over her shoulder to Magnus, who bit back a laugh. 

Clary pulled Alec down onto the pile of pillows Magnus had laid out and threw a blanket over the both of them. She reached for the remote and felt Alec flinch beside her when she hit play "Oh my God, Alec. Calm down, it's a movie it won't kill you," 

"Fuck off," Alec muttered, causing Clary to lean her body further into Alec's side. 

 _"Saturday March 24th, 1984,_ _Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062"_ The movie began and Alec gazed skeptically at Clary. 

"Hush," she said and pointed a finger to the screen. 

Clary started munching on popcorn only three minutes in "You want some?" she proffered.

"What the hell," Alec responded, grabbing a single piece, tossing it up into the air, and catching it in his mouth. 

"Show off," Clary laughed. 

It didn't take long for Alec to actually start enjoying himself, eyes never leaving the screen, as he reached blindly for the popcorn bowl in Clary's lap. "Don't worry," Clary turned to Alec, whispering in his ear. 

"Hmm?"

"I won't tell Magnus that you have a crush on John Bender," 

"I do not!" Alec cried indignantly. 

"You love yourself a bad boy," Clary said, ducking out of the way as Alec threw a piece of popcorn at her. 

Magnus, unable to quench his undying love for Alec and deciding that Alec had suffered through enough, had joined them shortly after that conversation. 

"I appreciate everything you've done for us today Magnus," Clary said "But if you two start making out, I'm banishing you from your own apartment," she said to the warlock, who was currently curled up on the other side of Alec, head resting between Alec's chest and chin, hand on the thin strip of skin where Alec's shirt had ridden up, and legs tucked and tangled with Alec's. Clary praised every deity she could think of when she pulled out her phone and snapped a photo without either one of them noticing. 

By the time Don't You Forget About Me was playing, Alec was fighting back tears. Which surprised everyone in the room. "Are you going to be okay there, Alec?" Clary asked, nudging him softly with her elbow. 

"What? Yeah I'm fine," 

"Okkkkaaaayyyy," Clary thought it best not to press the issue, especially since Jace had flat out sobbed the first time he'd seen it. She clicked the TV off "So...what'd you think?"

"I'm inclined to say I hated it, just so you can't say 'I told you so'" he screwed up his face and went falsetto to mimic her. 

"So you liked it then?" Magnus pointed a perfectly decorated eye at him and untangled himself from his boyfriend. 

"Yes, I did," Alec admitted. Magnus jumped up and high fived Clary who was cheering. 

"I'm so glad. Now you can't complain when I want to watch a movie!" Magnus said. 

"Same here! I'm thinking we should have like a Friday night Movie Night or something, invite everyone, have some dinner, play a game, watch a movie. It'll be fun!" 

"I think we should probably take it slow," Alec said, placing his hands on Clary's arms to bring her back to reality. "Demons don't exactly honor Movie Nights," 

"Yeah I guess you're right," she said, dejectedly. 

"We need to head back to the Institute," Alec pointed out. "We've got a meeting in an hour,"

"Ugh. I'm so sick of meetings,"

"Says the girl who has only been going to them for a year," Alec replied. 

"Says the boy who has only been going to them for a decade. I'm immortal, imagine how many meetings I've had," 

"Killjoy," Alec and Clary said simultaneously. 

"Would you like me to portal you back home?" Magnus asked, snapping his fingers to conjure a small bundle of purple magic. 

"No thanks, we'll walk," Alec said. "Clary and I have to discuss what I should say to Izzy and Jace to convince them that I hated the movie," 

"And they say I'm the one with demon blood," Magnus responded. "Very well, enjoy your stroll," he kissed Alec's forehead. "I love you," 

"Love you too, Mags," Alec said, turning to head towards the door, Clary at his heels. 

"Wait, Alec!" Alec stopped, and glanced at Magnus quizzically. Magnus ran forward, and took Alec's hand, prying it open and dropping something small into his palm. Alec glanced down at Magnus' diamond earring, sitting flat against his skin, and he laughed. 

Alec handed it back to Magnus "You are a massive nerd. I appreciate it, but its safer with you, I don't have my ears pierced," 

Magnus turned to look at Clary "Such an ungrateful little Shadowhunter, doesn't want my presents," 

"Leave him alone, Magnus," Clary smiled "He's had a trying day,"

"I'm leaving now," 

"Goodbye Alexander," Magnus sighed, he nodded at Clary "Biscuit,"

"Bye Mags,"

"Bye Magnus," 

"We'll talk about your crush on Bender later!" Magnus called as the door swung shut behind them. 

"Clary!" Magnus heard Alec yell through the heavy wood. 

"It's not my fault you were drooling over him the whole time, Magnus was bound to notice!" Clary responded. 

"How was it?" Izzy and Jace wondered, when the two friends walked through the door, body's stiff and mouths pressed into hard lines.

"Don't ask," Clary said at the same time Alec responded with "Horrible,"

"Horrible?!" Alec's siblings cried "That's impossible,"

"I absolutely hated, every minute of it. I was begging for Clary to turn it off,"

"I wanted to punch him in the face, he wouldn't stop complaining," Clary pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You can't be serious," Izzy looked between the two. 

"As the plague," Clary looked at Alec, and the two shared a heated moment before dissolving into laughter. "We're just fucking with you, he loved it!"

"I did,"

"And Alec totally has a crush on John Bender!"

"Clary!!!" Alec threw a pillow at her.

"What? I told you I wouldn't say anything to Magnus, I didn't say anything about Jace or Izzy,"

"I hate you,"

"No you don't,"

 

 


End file.
